Destiny Through Darkness
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: After using a new spell of his own design as a last resort in battle, and certain secrets are revealed, Harry is unaware that there was more to his destiny than meets the eye. Side couples will be mentioned later. M for language & yaoi. Will be a SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I'm just borrowing. Oh and this will be a Slash. You know, boy on boy goodness! Hey I can't help it, I'm a Yaoi nut!! Oh and this takes place after DH but it would seem that some divine being has a sick sense of humor…. And some people didn't die. (Ignores the death of a certain snarky Potions Master) Side couples will be added on as the story progresses.**

Chapter 1: Dark Encounter

Harry Potter took a deep breath as he stood up on wobbly legs. He looked around the battle field, squinting a bit for he had lost his glasses and the rain was pouring. The lands were scorched with magical fire and some of the bodies that littered the fields glowed a sickly green. He searched the bodies and the remaining Aurors and the students who were in the DA had gathered those who had fought bravely and lost their lives back to the school. Amongst them were Fred, Ginny, Lavender Brown, Blaize Zabini, Terry Boot, Roger Davis, Hannah Abbot, Tonks, Moody, Madame Hooch, Professor Sprout, Filch, and McGonagall. Harry felt his heart break. They had all fought bravely to save the school and world they loved. Amongst the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Nott family, the Parkingsons, Avery, Pettigrew, the Flints, and Lucius Malfoy, just to name a few. But Harry was looking for the one person who he wanted to see dead before he allowed himself to pass out, the Dark Lord's.

"Harry," A voice called out to his right. Harry turned and smiled. It was Draco Malfoy. The boys decided to bury the hatchet and became friends and even brothers in arms. The blond was filthy and dusty and his hair was matted with mud and rain. In short, he looked like hell and no one would have believed that it was the new Lord Malfoy under all the mess.

"Drake," Harry called as he ran over. "Did you see anything?"

"The others ran like the little scared ants they are." Draco said. "But the thing is, I don't see the snake fucker."

"Since when does a Pureblood have such a dirty mouth?"

"Since he was hanging with Gryffs and brawlers," Draco said with a grin. "So did you see his cursed carcass over by you?"

"No," Harry said. "Not a damn sign of a body." Draco growled and bit back a string of curses. Harry had to agree with him. He couldn't believe that out of all the bodies that had littered the grounds, that none of them were the body of the Dark Lord. _Where could he be?_ Harry thought angrily as he and Draco walked through the field, searching the bodies carefully while walking back to the others. Then, like a ton of bricks, he remembered the spell he had used in the heat of battle. _Holy Shit…_

_**By the Lake….**_

_**Damn the gods what hit me?**_A voice moaned as blood red eyes opened painfully, his body screaming bloody murder. _**I feel as if I were hit by a bloody bus!**_ When his eyes were able to focus and his body's cries were silenced, he sat up and looked around. What shocked him was his reflection in the lake. _**Oh my god….I'm human again.**_He brought a hand up to his human face and laughed silently. His silky black hair had fallen in gentle cascades a bit passed the shoulder, his face resembling that of how he looked at 18 but aged a few years. He was taller, broader and more muscular. His skin was still pale and he had his nose back. The serpentine monster was no more and the Dark Wizard was glad for it. _**What made me do such things to myself?**_ He asked himself. Then he remembered; to gain power through fear and intimidation. To strike terror into the hearts of those who would pledge their lives to him, to have his followers cowering at his feet as they to his words as law. Oh yes, it worked but the man didn't expect to look so horrible, not to mention, lose his sanity. But now, it was as if everything containing the monster, except the eyes, and the knowledge of what he had become, had been wiped clear out of existence. He remembered battling Harry and the boy saying a spell that was new to him, and it seemed, to the whole world. It felt like the Killing Curse but, somehow, he didn't die! _**What did he do to me?**_ He thought as he crawled to a tree and used it to help himself to his feet. He surveyed the field and whistled a bit. _**Damn, this place is torn up.**_ He thought with a smirk. _**This is what happens when you have two powerful wizards battling it out, both determined to stay alive. But why the hell were we fighting?**_ He thought about as he practiced walking. _**The damned Prophecy… **_He thought. _**It must have been a fake!**_ He remembered the glassy eyed bat from his school days. She had always tried to make herself seem important and had always wanted fame. He knew that she had something up her sleeve but to fuck up so many lives just to get it…Wait a minute, he was the last to criticize. After all, he had killed many. He had destroyed so many families and lives without even batting an eyelash. _**How the hell was I able to sleep at night, more or less live with myself?**_He had a lot to do but, where to start? He couldn't dig up all the people and say "Hey, remember me, I'm the one who killed you but I'm here to say I'm sorry for it." Yeah right, that sounded lame, even to his mind. He wasn't lame.

Yes, he was sorry for all the wrong he had done and he knew that he couldn't take it back and start again. _**I'd give anything to start over again.**_He thought mournfully. _**But I can't do anything now, at least, not yet. **_With a new plan forming in his mind, he walked off from the field, hoping he wouldn't get nabbed. _**They'd kill me where I stand and I can't have that.**_ He was ready to leave the grounds when suddenly something told him to stop and turn back toward the school, the courtyards in fact, and to just wait. He had a feeling that soon, all hell was going to break loose.

_**Something old is plotting its return debut. **_The man said as he made his way back, slowly while reading the stars. _**And it makes me look like a bloody pushover. When the time comes, it seems, I'll have to fight again.**_

**Meanwhile, back at the School**

"I don't understand this," Draco thought as he and Harry, as well as the others sat down in chairs in the Great Hall. They didn't care that they were still battle weary, they were exhausted. They were all spent in more ways than one and all they wanted to do was sleep for a thousand years and forget all that had happened.

"How come there was no body?" Draco asked as he pounded a fist onto the table, causing Harry to jump and curse. Ron and Hermoine, who had managed to dodge fatal blows and stick with the Aurors, looked at the frazzled out raven haired man and laughed tiredly. Even Draco had a small smile on his face.

"Rie calm down for Merlin's sake." Draco said as he placed a hand onto the other man's arm. "I just hit the table."

"Damn you Malfoy," Harry snarled. "What are you trying to do, give me a fucking heart attack?"

"Sorry," Draco said with a smile. "I'm just pissed that we didn't find his body."

"That is strange." A weary Shacklebolt agreed. "And you looked everywhere?"

"With a fine toothed comb," Harry said. "But still there was nothing."

"Harry, that new spell you invented." Hermoine began as her eyes widened. "Did you use it?" Harry looked at her and sat down. Shacklebolt and the others looked to him and demanded an explanation. Harry glared at his friend for her being so _fucking smart_ and sighed in defeat.

"I did invent a new spell." Harry said as he examined the grain of the table. "_**Reversus Chronis…**_Time Reversal. It was only to be used as last resort. In it, the person it is cast on would be reverted back to a point where they were the least destructive. Of course, it had a flaw; it would maintain the knowledge of the person's previous life. Think of it as an accelerated reincarnation and don't have to die and start from babyhood." Draco looked at his friend and his jaw dropped.

"Oh fuck me," He whistled. "That is some deep shit Harry. Who was your first subject?"

"Me." A voice said from behind them. They turned and all but Harry had their jaws to the floor. Draco literally fell on his ass.

"UNCLE SEV?!" The blond screeched as he looked at his Godfather and was amazed. The Potions Master had been reduced to his twenty year old self and even had his nose fixed. He looked dashing and Draco had to control his heart rate. Harry chuckled at the moony eyes that the blond was giving his Godfather and shook his head.

"Severus, you managed to escape."

"Of course I did you whelp," The Potions Master snapped a bit. "But did you find Tom's body?"

"Nope," Harry said. "Didn't find a trace…"

"By Merlin, did you even kill him?" Harry looked at the Potions Master then looked away blushing. The Potions Master was livid.

"YOU STUPID BOY!" He roared. "YOU USED ON HIM WHAT YOU USED ON ME? ARE YOU MAD? HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH, RECKLESS…"

"I couldn't kill him." Harry said. "I felt that he needed a second chance. Just like you did…"

"YOU FOOL….TOM IS LIKE A TITAN. THEY WILL NEVER CHANGE AND WILL FOREVER BE EVIL! IT'S IN THEIR NATURE."

"I think you're wrong Severus."

"Oh really," The Potions Master sneered as he tried to get past Draco and Shacklebolt. "Then why didn't you use it on the Death Eaters eh, why not Lucius or Bellatrix or the numerous others?"

"Because there was no way to repair them," Harry said. "They were already set in their ways. You changed and Tom wasn't given a choice on how he grew up." Severus glowered at the younger man for a moment then silently remembered his school days. He remembered seeing the beatings that Tom had undergone, the wounds he had to heal. Tom came to the school, just as carefree as Harry had been in his first year and was excited to begin. Somewhere, down the line, it had changed and the child Tom was gone. In his place, was someone darker, colder and more sinister… It didn't help matters any when they had discovered the magnitude of Tom's power. He wasn't even sixteen and yet, his power seemed to become more and more limitless as the years went by. Plus, the boy was no moron. He excelled in _everything_, which made Severus and Lucius jealous.

However, they knew better than to mess with the dark haired Slytherin Prince. They knew that if they had pissed him off that if he wanted to, that he could kill them with out a second thought. Both men and women wanted him but Tom had refused them, saying that he would wait. Severus had wondered who the other man was waiting for. Lucius managed to find out from Narcissa that Tom's tastes ran to men. Lucius himself had tried to score with Tom but when Narcissa found out, she had hexed him from that point on to their graduation day. Everyone remembered that and laughed. Lucius knew from that point on that he was whipped and that there was no way out. But returning to the present, he had noticed that Harry, although he had done something reckless, (like that was new) he had given Tom a second chance to redeem himself. What he did with it, it was up to Tom himself. Severus had thought that it was strange that there were not one, not two, but _three _powerful wizards, now down to two since Dumbledore was taking a dirt nap. Then, with wide eyes he wheeled on Harry.

"You love him!" The other man cried. "That's why you spared him." The others looked at Harry, who had the decency to blush. Ron and the others, for the second time that day, dropped their jaws.

"Harry, you're gay?" Hermoine asked. Ron had blushed to his roots but thought the same question. Shacklebolt cleared his throat and Draco was grinning like a loon.

"Harry, um, how long have you known that you were gay?" Draco asked. Harry looked at his friends and teacher and blushed again.

"Since I broke up with Ginny," He admitted. Draco and the others looked at him but knew that Harry wasn't finished. "But I think I've always known. I was just good at hiding it."

"A little too good for my liking," The Potions said as he crossed his arms. Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"It's not for you to like or dislike." He said. "So please, either keep the snarky comments to yourself or shove them up your ass!" With that he got up and stormed out of the Hall. The others waited as the doors slammed before talking again.

"Real subtle Uncle Sev," Draco said with a disapproving look. "You could have waited until he was less frazzled to spring this on him."

"He's right Professor." Hermoine said, "Harry is fresh out of battle and is already stressed out. He didn't need the stress of being shouted out too." Severus sighed and sat down.

"Tom acted the same way," Severus said. "Which is why I said what I did, those two, are like peas from a pod."

"And yet they are so different." Hermoine said. "They say opposites attract. Tom may be dark but Harry is light. They compliment each other and don't realize it."

"So how do we get their heads out of their asses?" Ron asked. Draco laughed but Severus shut him up with a look.

"Shut up," He ordered. "Something is wrong here." He looked around and although he couldn't see the person, he felt their presence. It was powerful, terrifying and unmistakably dark. It didn't stay in the Hall with them though. In fact, it went after Harry! Severus looked at the group then went running, with the others in hot pursuit.

Harry made his way to the Tower, seething mad. How dare the Greasy Git blow him out like that? The man had no respect for privacy. He didn't even tell his friends about his sexuality and in an instant that was stolen away. He dreaded their reactions. _What if they hated him? What if they didn't want to be friends with him anymore just because he liked blokes? _Draco didn't seem to mind but Harry was not ready to go for the blond who would just want him as a notch on his 'how many I've laid' card. No, he wanted someone wanted him for who he was inside and not what he was. Everyone knew what he was but they didn't take the time to know the person behind the fame. They were too blind to see and Harry was tired of it. He sat down in the courtyard, hugged his knees and cried. He was unaware of the dark presence that crept up to him and manifested before him.

The man was tall, handsome and had blond hair reaching down to his elbows. His eyes were blue gray and to anyone else, he seemed pleasant. However, on the inside, was housed the darkest, most sinister aura. He was dressed in a simple blue gray shirt, black pants and high boots. He knelt down and cupped Harry's chin with a gentle hand, lifting Harry's tear filled emerald eyes to lock gazes with his own icy orbs.

"There now little one," He said in a concerned deep baritone. "Why are you here, crying your soul out?"

"No one sees me for me." Harry said. "I am just so tired of being treated like a tool and not as a human being who has feelings, just like they do." The man looked at him and wiped his tears away with gentle fingers. Harry's cheeks tinted pink and the other man smiled.

"There is no need to be shy around me little one." The man said with a laugh. "I don't bite, much." Harry managed a weak smile and the man chuckled.

"There is a smile." The man said as he held out a hand. "Why don't you take a walk with me?" Harry was about to accept but a voice cut in.

"Harry…DON'T…" The voice ordered. It was velvety and emitted authority. Harry dropped his hand and both men turned. There, standing up, leaning slightly against a tree, in the shadows, was Tom Riddle.

"Back away from him," He ordered as he stood to his full height and drew out his wand. "Nice and slow," The blond smiled and backed away a bit. The dark haired man came forward into the light and clasped Harry's wrist with his free hand, pulling the younger male behind him. Harry blushed but complied with the silent command, going on his knees behind the wizard in front of him. Blood crimson orbs flared with rage and the ice ones, flared with amusement.

"So Tom," The man said. "It would seem that you are still amongst the living."

"I don't know how you got here." Tom said. "But History texts say that you were dead. Dumbledore…" The man looked at him and chuckled.

"Albus couldn't kill me if he tried." The man said. "I had always told him that emotions would be his downfall." Tom turned to Harry briefly, to check on him then back at the other man.

"That doesn't explain as to why you are here in this time." Tom said. "Your reign is over."

"Correction, _yours_ is over, Heir of Slytherin." The man said. "While mine, was merely postponed. It is my turn to reign once again. And hopefully," He looked at Harry over Tom's shoulder. "With a mate at my side,"

"You'll never have him." Tom said smugly. "Harry's spoken for."

"Time will tell, Heir of Slytherin." The man said with a smile. "Until we meet again," With that he was gone, leaving the two dark haired men behind. Tom lowered his wand and turned to Harry.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Who the hell asked you to be my bodyguard?" Harry snapped. "I had it under control."

"Yes, I could see that." Tom said sternly as he pulled Harry to his feet and not too lightly.

"You were gazing at him with moon eyes and you had it under control. I am not convinced."

"Jealous much?" Harry asked. The older man looked at him and did a double take. He was able to hide it by straightening his robes.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said as he led the way back to the side door which would lead to the Entrance Hall. Harry was sat down and Tom crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Harry tried to keep a straight face but the attitude that Tom was portraying was too amusing. _The school bad boy…_ Harry thought. _It suits him._ And it did, for Tom had the dark locks, the dangerous persona and the rebellious fashion sense of black jeans, a red muscle shirt, black leather jacket with a Basilisk in silver on the back, hair loose and black combat boots. Tom looked absolutely _delicious._ He was about to speak when they heard people running up. Harry stood up and smiled while Tom didn't move an inch.

"Hey guys where is the fire?" He asked. Severus looked at him and growled.

"What do you think you're doing roaming around like that, knowing full well that someone could have…."

"Take it easy Mum." Harry teased. "I'm ok now." Severus blushed and hit Harry upside the head.

"Impudent brat..."

"My exact sentiments," Tom said, causing the Potions Master to look at him. "The boy doesn't know when to stay out of trouble."

"Who died and put you in charge Snake breath?" Harry snapped. "I didn't ask for you to save my ass back there."

"You would have been in deep shit if it weren't for me."

"What an ego." Harry countered. "Is it for the lack in dick size?" Tom looked at him and blushed furiously.

"I am very well endowed thank you." He said. "But you didn't have it under control. And he will come again, you can count on it."

"Who?" Severus asked and Tom looked at him as if to say, _what are you kidding me?_

"Severus, didn't you pay attention to History of Magic class?"

"No sorry, that class always put me to sleep." Harry giggled despite himself at the Potions Master's comment. He had problems in that class too. Tom looked at them, clearly annoyed.

"Merlin, please help me." He prayed. "Well I have a little assignment for you, figure it out. When you figure it out, come seek me in the Chamber of Secrets." With that he walked off and Harry sighed.

"Severus, has he always been an asshole?"

"Unfortunately no, but people tend to change."

"So I'm aware." Harry said. "Oh well, let's get cracking." As they walked to the library, Tom, who had stopped at hearing Harry's question, continued his trip to the Chamber. He didn't mean to be an asshole but hell; he didn't want to get hurt again.

_**I swear to you Harry, one day, you'll thank me for this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Last Chapter**

"Merlin, please help me." He prayed. "Well I have a little assignment for you, figure it out. When you figure it out, come seek me in the Chamber of Secrets." With that he walked off and Harry sighed.

"Severus, has he always been an asshole?"

"Unfortunately no, but people tend to change."

"So I'm aware." Harry said. "Oh well, let's get cracking." As they walked to the library, Tom, who had stopped at hearing Harry's question, continued his trip to the Chamber. He didn't mean to be an asshole but hell; he didn't want to get hurt again.

_**I swear to you Harry, one day, you'll thank me for this.**_

Chapter 2: Discoveries and Healing

While Harry and Severus were cracking in the library, Tom was in the Chamber of Secrets. He loved the idea that his ancestor made a place that was solely, his. He remembered reading from his personal journals, that Salazar Slytherin had thought of a place in where he could consider to be his retreat from the other teachers, students or just the Wizarding world in general. Slytherin, despite his dark abilities, was a decent and calculating man. He just wanted to ensure of his world's survival, but when the others didn't like the idea that he wanted all magical beings to attend the school, they shunned him, believing that was only to the _pureblooded._

What they didn't see was that Salazar had plans for a class that would help those who were not born into the Wizarding world, to help them adapt. He foresaw that not all of the wizards and witches would stay to just one lineage. Besides, who was he to choose who would fall in love with whom? Not even the founders could dictate the matters of the heart. He himself fancied the biggest of all 'muggle lovers', Godric Gryffindor. He would look at the golden haired lion and would just lose himself.

On more than one occasion, due to the daydreaming, he managed to botch up even the easiest of potions. Slytherin wrote on his longing to win the handsome lion's heart but according to Salazar, 'He had his head so far his ass that I'm surprised he was able to see straight.' That part made Tom laugh and think back to his own lion.

**_Since he laid his eyes on Harry in his little crib, Tom noticed that the baby was to be special. Of course, the monster in control wanted to deprive him of the one thing that would have brought Tom peace. He was glad that the curse didn't kill Harry as it had killed his parents. When his body was 'destroyed' he was livid when he found out that the boy was sent to the wretched muggle relatives and was abused beyond imagination. He wanted, time and time again, blast the door to the house, murder the wretches and steal Harry away. Of course, there were two things holding him back. One was his body, it was a mess and two, Dumbledore and his precious Aurors had crazy wards on the house. He couldn't approach it. So silently, and from a distance, Tom watched him without the monster calling himself Voldemort had the pilot seat. Tom hoped that he would be freed from the prison of his mind. Of course, with the war that was waged, there was no sign for salvation. He had hoped that Dumbledore would take a day from either planning the next attack against his dark forces or popping Lemon Drops and meddling in Harry's affairs to help him. No such luck on that. So again, Tom had to wait. Years, days, months, they all ticked on by but there was no attempt on helping him. Or so he thought._**

**_The day for the final battle arrived and Tom, from the corner of his mind had rooted for Harry to put him out of his misery. Voldemort had grown strong, thanks to Dumble Fart's procrastinating and he started to advance on the school with his followers. Harry was there in the front lines and Tom had to fight down a blush. The boy had become beautiful and powerful in his own right. Yes he was still thin but he was no longer puny. Instead he was slim and the sun kissed skin was creamy and unblemished. He had a effeminate look to him and a voice that would be his undoing if he wasn't careful. Yes, the Dark Lord had it bad for the Boy Wonder (and no I'm not talking about Robin). Tom halted a few steps away from Harry and pulled back his hood, allowing the rain to pound on his bald head._**

**_"What do you want cue ball?" Harry sneered. Voldemort's lips drew into a smirk and chuckled._**

**_"You mean aside from your heart torn out of your body?" He asked, enraging Tom and almost blowing his cover. Harry glared at the other wizard and drew out his wand. Voldemort chuckled again and took a stance. They bowed and walked ten paces then faced each other, aiming spells at each other as the rain storm raged. The Death Eaters, Aurors, as well as students and staff of Hogwarts all battled on as the two wizards dueled. The battle was hard and heavy it seemed tied. Voldemort fell over and it seemed that it Harry would come out victorious. Of course, the snake like man was not known to play fair so he summoned up magical fire and tried to blind Harry. Harry dodged it, or at least tried to. Harry was tripped and he fell into the mud puddle that was close to them. He was muddied from head to toe but he didn't care, only casting a cleaning spell on his wand and took the time in where Voldemort laughed to strike._**

**_"REVERUS CHRONIS!" Harry cried, watching as the other man was lifted off his feet and flew across the field like a football. Harry squinted as he tried to watch the flight but it was too fast. Harry had put a lot of emotion and power into his spell and the force was astonishing. The rest, Tom thought with a smile, was history._**

"Tom!" A voice called, rousing him from his thoughts. He didn't have to go to the entrance to know who it was. The person came to him with a smile on their face and a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"What do you want Brat?" Tom barked, pretending to be tough. Harry wasn't even phased and smiled again. Tom tried to school his face into a mask, but the green eyed beauty was trying his resolve.

"We found it." Harry said. "You said to get you when we did. What's the matter Snakey, you're brains fried?" Tom puffed out his chest and cheeks and Harry had to laugh. It was so easy to rile the other man. "Hey, now you're a hamster!"

"You impudent brat," The older man said as he stood his full height. "How can you stand there and speak to me in such a manner?"

"Well, come on Your Whininess." Harry said as he grabbed the other man's hand and ran to the entrance. "Your adoring public awaits your return." Tom schooled his face to a mask while they walked out to the entrance. He didn't know what it was, but somehow, Harry was able to get under the tough shell and touch his still tender heart. He couldn't explain it, but somehow, in some way, he had fallen for the green eyed lion. Of course, he wasn't ready to tell him yet. He didn't think Harry would believe him anyway. He sighed and looked at the other man. Harry was close to him and smelled so good. Like vanilla and the night sky, with a hint of crisp green earth. It was maddening.

"Tom," Harry said as he looked up at the other man. "Why is your face buried into my hair?" Tom broke away reluctantly and blushed a bit. Harry's cheeks dusted with pink, his beautiful emerald orbs glittered and Tom felt his heart stolen away. He leaned in to capture the younger man's lips with his but Harry gasped and looked at the other man coyly.

"What are you doing Snake breath?" Harry asked shyly. Tom looked at him and cleared his throat.

"We should go. This has to be dealt with now." Tom grabbed Harry by the waist and apparated to the library where Severus was looking bone white.

"I see that you have figured out who were dealing with." Tom said wryly but not releasing Harry while he spoke. Severus nodded and passed the book to Harry. Harry looked at the picture and gasped.

"That was the man who was so nice to me." Harry said. Tom nodded and pointed to the text.

"Read." Tom ordered. Harry did and paled.

"Holy shit…" He said as he looked at the crimson eyed Dark Lord. Tom nodded and closed the book with a bang.

"Yes my emerald eyed lion," Tom said as Harry took a seat. "The man that you met, was none other the Dark Lord that your beloved Dumbledore defeated, Gellert Grindelwald himself." With that, Harry passed out. The two Slytherins looked at him but it was Tom who went to his knees and picked up Harry bridal style.

"Well," He said with a chuckle. "That went well." With that he walked out of the library, leaving a very stunned and shook up Severus Snape.

_**Lord Grindelwald is alive? But how can this be? What does this mean for us? And why was he after Harry? **_He placed his head in his hands and was determined to not move until he figured out what the hell was going on.

Harry moaned as he woke up and looked around. It was a beautiful yet comfortable room, done up in green, mahogany and a balcony with glass double French doors. He was about to get up when a voice stopped him.

"This was my ancestor's personal chambers." Tom's voice said from the seat near the fireplace. "I figured that you would be safer with me rather than you return to your dorm."

"I see, protecting your investment eh?" Harry said crossly. Tom looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the crude version." He said as he stood up. "In all honesty, it would be easier if you were here when I explain the truth on the man you've seen and why he was able to remain alive, not to mention how he looks young again." Harry looked at him and sighed. Tom smiled and sat down on the bed next to the other man.

"They say," He said with a breath, eyes straying to the fire. "That is always best to start at the beginning."

"That is true." Harry said as he got comfortable, despite himself. He had a feeling that it was going to be a _long_ night.

"It started with love." The crimson eyed Lord said. "And it ended in ill terms. One man was the man you met, Lord Gellert Grindelwald. The other, was your beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes widened at this. He had no idea that his former Headmaster was gay. This was new to him but at the same time, had explained so much. Tom looked at his expression and sighed.

"It would seem that your Headmaster had left you in the dark with that one." He said. Harry followed the taller man as he walked to his desk and then come back, handing over a maroon colored diary. "This was Dumbledore's." He said. "I stole it along time ago before I left school. I figured that it would be best to know my enemy. I think he'd want you to have this." Harry's eyes widened and welled with tears. Tom looked down at the younger man and before he changed his mind and lost his nerve, he held Harry to him and allowed him to cry. It was the least he could do for the boy. He had taken so much from him. He had turned Harry's life upside down. It was because of him that Harry had never known his parents, his Godfather gone into the veil and basically robbing Harry of any normal family life right now. _I hope one day that you can forgive me._ He looked at the man in his arms and was at a loss for words. Harry looked into his eyes and sighed.

"I never…thanked you…for helping me before." He said. Tom's felt his heart lift. He couldn't believe this young man. With all that had happened to him, he had developed a forgiving nature. He was his opposite in every way. He nodded and Harry smiled.

"So are you going to tell me the story, or should we save it for another time?" Tom looked at him and smiled.

"It's up to you." He said softly. "There is nothing really to do at this point, aside from planning funerals." Harry bowed his head as he remembered all who had died and knew that the other man was right. Suddenly, he remembered how tired he really was.

"Well, just direct me where I would be sleeping and I will bid you goodnight." He said. Tom looked at him and led him to the bed, sat him down and sat down next to him.

"This bed is big enough for two." Tom said with a smile. "Don't worry; I'll keep my snake and my hands to myself." Harry blushed at the innuendo and looked away. He didn't want to impose on Tom and yet, the man had insisted that he was not taking no for an answer. He sighed and nodded. Tom smiled again and handed Harry some pajamas.

"The bathroom is right there. There is nothing to worry about; I will not come in uninvited unless it was absolutely necessary." Harry smiled and after changing, was led to the right side of the bed. Harry blinked. _How did Tom know that I slept on the right side?_ He was tucked into bed and before he fell asleep, he watched Tom extinguish the lights and slip into bed and set up a pillow barrier.

"Goodnight Harry," The older man said as he went down for the night. Harry looked down at him and smiled as he too, fell into the land of dreams.

_Goodnight Tom and…thank you._


End file.
